


I'd Rather Be Dead Than Undead

by Vellenox



Series: Au Generator Collection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Generator, Zombie Apocalypse, post-apocalyptic world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellenox/pseuds/Vellenox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The characters live in a post-apocalyptic world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Be Dead Than Undead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I know I have a lot on the go right now but I feel like I should always keep writing no matter what ESPECIALLY when I hit a writer's block in other pieces I'm still working on. There's this wonderful website: http://www.springhole.net/writing_roleplaying_randomators/plotgens.htm - for people (like me) who have a hard time starting things or coming up with plot lines. Since this is the very first work that I'm doing I'm going to explain my process.
> 
> All I do is choose the AU Idea Generator and click the 'pontificate' button, and the first thing that gets generated is what I write about. No matter what it is.
> 
> I'm hoping to do this a lot (maybe even once a week) but with me you never know; this might be the only one I even do. BUT I SHALL THINK POSITIVE! I always take requests, and though I'm mostly a Sterek writer I am completely open to literally mostly anything. Even if it's not Teen Wolf. So you should totes put in a request (characters, pairing, etc. - anything). Also all of these are going to be oneshots. I don't have time to write as much as I normally do (my longest fic so far is 85k and still growing) so we'll see how this goes.
> 
> Anyways, so as you can see from the summary the generator has given me "post-apocalyptic world" as the basic plot. Being the ridiculously huge zombie fan that I am I've decided to go with that for now. Hope you guys enjoy!! :)

"Your left!" Stiles shouted; Allison reacted instantly, dropping to the ground with a quick sweep of her leg. The zombie that had been about to sink its teeth into her flesh plummeted to the ground, bashing its head open on the cement. One down, a seemingly endless amount more to go.

"Stiles!" Lydia screamed and all at once Stiles' instincts took over. He dodged to the side, bringing his bloodied, dented bat over his shoulder and swinging just in time to clip another zombie's head. Brain matter splattered against the walls and Stiles' clothes, the fresh blood sticky and vile smelling. Stiles' stomach lurched but he fought against the urge to vomit.

There wasn't time to worry about the pieces of dead zombie all over him, they had to get back to Isaac and Scott.

"Go." Stiles motioned towards the stairwell; Lydia had already turned and started to make her run for it. Allison grabbed a hold of Stiles' hand and the two of them followed closely on Lydia's heels. The red head paused only long enough to pull the big metal door open, holding it ajar until Allison and Stiles passed the threshold.

Without waiting Stiles threw himself down the stairs, almost clearing all of them before hitting the next level landing hard. "Stiles!" Lydia cried out, rushing down after him. "You need to be more careful." She wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him upright. There was a stinging pain burning his ankle, but he was electing to ignore that for the time being in favour of getting out of there alive.

"You won't be any good to us with a broken ankle, Stiles." Allison joined them, immediately dropping to examine his injury. He waved her off, pushing Lydia away as well.

"I'm fine, it's not broken. We need to keep moving." He ordered, and just as he did there was banging on the door they'd just entered through. Lydia peered up to try and see through the slim window, gritting her teeth as soon as she saw the undead faces pressed up against the glass.

"He's right," Lydia agreed, and silently the three of them continued their way down the stairs. They weren't slow about it, but they did take their time; checking around corners before progressing any further, taking it one step at a time. Allison was right - Stiles wasn't any good to them battered and limping - so as much as he wanted to, he couldn't rush things. Scott and Isaac could handle themselves until reinforcements arrived.

They were almost to the bottom floor when the echoed bangs from above became muffled enough that Stiles could focus on what he was hearing below them. Allison had taken point and the moment she heard the soft groans she halted, Lydia almost running into her back. Allison held out her hand in a tight fist above her shoulder - their sign for _stop_ and _listen_.

It was hard to tell how many there were down there, but the groans and moans and growls were definitely inhuman and definitely zombie-esque. Stiles grabbed Allison's shoulder and she looked up at him to see him nodding his head in the direction of the second floor door. She took a moment to peer down the stairs one last time, hoping to get a better look to see what they were dealing with. If it was only a couple zombies they could handle it - more than that and they could get overwhelmed instantly.

Allison began backwards up the stairs, her bow and arrow still nocked in the direction of the noises. They weren't taking any chances.

Stiles led them back up to the second floor landing, cautiously peeking through the window to see what he could of the hallway beyond. There were specks of blood covering the glass, making it difficult to get a clear view. He wedged the door open slowly, taking his time to scan the hall before pushing the door entirely open to allow them access. They filed through one by one; Stiles propping the door open with his foot and his bat at the ready while the ladies made their way through. As soon as Allison was in Stiles grabbed the door's handle and carefully guided it back to closing, turning the knob as it did to make as little noise as possible.

Allison led them down the hallway to the nearest possible unlocked door, repeating the same process of carefully scanning the room before entering and closing the door behind them.

The apartment they'd entered wasn't nearly as nice as the one they'd stayed in the previous night. The carpet was stained with blood and the overall scent of the place was decaying flesh and rotting insides. Stiles never thought he'd know what that all even smelled like, but here he was, experiencing firsthand the horrors of the apocalyptic aftermath. Everyone who was dead was either rotting or walking. Mostly both.

Lydia pointed to the sliding doors on the opposite wall that led out to the balcony. They made their way to it, stepping over stray furniture and the clutter of knocked over lamps and other various household items. When they reached the doors Lydia slid one of them open; a gust of warm air hitting them unexpectedly. Stiles could feel a tickle in his throat at the dryness but he held in the cough his lungs were begging him for.

Allison stepped out first, motioning for the two of them to join her once she realized the coast was clear.

The sun was warm on Stiles' face; too hot against his long sleeved shirt and dark cargo pants. When he was younger he'd always been a sun-child - he spent most of his time outdoors with Scott, or playing alone in his backyard. Back then days were for fun and adventure. Now it only meant one thing. Survival.

The zombies were less active during the day - the bright light seemed to make them lazy, or maybe it weakened them somehow; they preferred darkness and shadows, which was why being caught out in the middle of the night spelled certain doom. Nighttime was like zombie playtime and humans were their chew toys. Stiles had always been pretty adamant about not getting the werewolf bite, but he was even more opposed to getting bitten by a zombie. Decaying and the uncontrollable urge to gnaw on his friends wasn't exactly the most appealing option in the world.

"It's a short drop down," Lydia observed, leaning over the wrought iron railing to gaze at the ground below, "The grass will make it a soft _er_ landing. As long as you don't hit it at an awkward angle you shouldn't break anything." She glanced at Stiles. "Maybe we should take our chances with the zombies in the stairwell, considering Stiles once actually managed to break his wrist _twice_ in one year."

Stiles frowned. "What year was that?" He asked, trying to think back past the first day of infection and barely able to recall any of those memories that seemed so distant, as if they were from another life entirely. The corner of Lydia's lips quirked up into a half-smile.

"Probably the year you discovered masturbating," She quipped and Allison let out a breathless, quiet chuckle.

"Excuse you," Stiles retorted, feeling his cheeks and neck heating up with a blush, "That was the year I took up snowboarding. Also the year I convinced Scott and myself that his roof was safe enough to lounge on." He smiled at the memory - the simplicity of sitting up on Scott's roof in the warmth of the sun and stillness of his neighbourhood. His smile wavered; his heart clenched at the yearning for things to go back to the way they were before the outbreak. The time when Lydia Martin ignoring him was his biggest concern. It was a time before his mother's sickness and before Lycanthropy was nothing more than a really cool fallacy. Then his mother had died and Scott got bit, and everything after that was just a shit storm of epic proportions.

Now they were here. And they could never go back. So Stiles had to focus on the only thing that mattered; the only thing that kept him pushing forward. Keeping his friends alive.

"Like I said," Lydia started, quirking her eyebrow at Stiles' totally discreet (not discreet at all really) way of insinuating that he'd broken his wrist by falling off of Scott's roof, "Maybe you have a better chance against the zombies."

"Shut up," He scoffed, peering over the railing and shrugging, "We're doing this, I'll be fine." He chewed on his lower lip still; anxious that his already wounded ankle wouldn't be able to handle the distance, no matter how short. Allison sensed his hesitance and rested her hand on his shoulder, giving him an encouraging squeeze.

"I'll go first," She smiled, and he took a step aside to give her the room she needed to hoist herself up and over the railing. She handed Lydia her bow and made sure her quiver was tight across her chest and back. She swung her legs over and slowly lowered herself down until she was hanging onto the railing by her fingertips. "Wish me luck!" And then she dropped.

She landed with a soft thud, righting herself almost as soon as she hit the ground. She stood up straight and reached her hands above her head. Lydia tossed her the bow and Allison easily grabbed it out of the air, quickly nocking an arrow and completing a swift survey of her surroundings. "Alright, you're up next," Stiles ushered Lydia towards the railing. He glanced quickly over his shoulder and back into the apartment. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and his heart immediately jack-hammered in his chest. "Now!" He gave Lydia one final nudge towards the railing before readying his bat and facing the sliding doors.

A zombie - fairly fresh, since its skin still clung to its bones in an almost natural sort of way; its flesh was still a bright tone instead of the usual sickly pale that accompanied rotting flesh - was making its way towards them.

Lydia did as she was told, pulling herself up and over the railing and quickly dropping to the ground, joining Allison's side. Stiles didn't give himself time to think about it. He tossed his bat over the railing and followed after it, clearing the railing and plummeting to the ground before he even realized he'd jumped. He'd had too much momentum on the way down, and instead of landing cleanly like the other two he had to roll at the last second to avoid breaking his neck.

"Honestly," Lydia sighed once he'd stood back up and she realized he wasn't hurt, he was just a clumsy idiot, "How have you survived this long?"

Stiles smirked. "Because I have a hunter, two werewolves, and a sarcastic but caring siren to keep me out of harm's way." Lydia rolled her eyes and tossed his bat at him, which he flailed to grab but missed horribly, whacking himself in the face with the end of it. "Yeah, that's gonna bruise." He rubbed at his forehead while Lydia snickered. "Rude."

"Quiet!" Allison growled, suddenly swinging her bow in the direction of the parking lot of the building. They stood there motionless for a long moment; Stiles strained to hear whatever had Allison's nerves on edge, but he couldn't hear much over the harsh pounding of his heart and the blood rushing in his ears. "Run!" She commanded, and as soon as the word left her mouth a horde of zombies trickled around the corner and headed straight towards them. Stiles turned on his heel, grabbing Lydia's wrist to jerk her into action. They began sprinting towards the nearby fence, planning to climb over or find a way through it to get to the treeline that lay just beyond.

Before they reached it they heard a loud growl behind them. Stiles twisted to see that two familiar, hairy faces had joined them. Scott and Isaac were completely wolfed out, both of them side by side as they ran to rejoin Stiles and the women in their retreat. Stiles hit the fence first, throwing his bat over and scrambling up the fence after it. He cleared it and fell to the ground on the other side, soon joined by Lydia and then Allison. The werewolves brought up the rear, and as soon as they were over they were all running again, bee-lining it into the forest.

They didn't stop running until Stiles' lungs were burning and his throat felt like it was on fire.

"We are _never_ splitting up like that again." Scott panted, trying to catch his breath. Stiles snorted.

"I second that," He hunched over, resting his hands on his knees as he drew long, raspy breathes. "Worst idea we've ever had."

Isaac tilted his head, nodding quietly to himself. "Agreed."

They lingered there for a few moments before Allison insisted they make their way back to camp. It would be a while until they reached the small clearing their group had established their home base - Mr. Stilinski, Chris, Melissa, and all the others were still back there waiting for them, probably worried sick that they'd been eaten by zombies. The sooner they returned the better.

It wasn't always great living in a world populated by the undead - when your loved ones turned or died, it was almost unbearable to live. But Stiles didn't have to worry about that right now. Right now he had his friends to worry about, and his dad, and the rest of his group that had become more than just random survivors that had somehow found their way to each other. They were family. As long as he had family, Stiles would always have something to fight for.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was kinda short but I'll probably expand on it some day (I absolutely love zombies okay?).
> 
> Anywhosel, hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think about me possibly writing more of these oneshots? Thanks for reading!!


End file.
